martha's vineyard
by hodorpotato
Summary: Martha needs some help, luckily her son's friends are always around.


Martha sighed as she pulled into her driveway, she would need a whole lotta help to unload the groceries from the truck. Good thing she has a superpowered alien son.

"Clark!" She yelled. "Get your butt down here and help your old mammy unload these groceries!"

"Hey Ma!" She looked up to see her beloved yet freakish son look down at her from the barn window.

"I see Pete and Whitney walking up the drive, get them to help before sending them up."

"Yessir!" She turned to the young buff men walking up her driveway. "Hell N, I need some help with my groceries. In reward I'll give you a tall glass of warm milk."

Their cheeks glowed red as they came forward to the truck, taking some packages out of her aging arms. She began to take several trips into her kitchen. As she walked, she eyed the boy's rippling muscles.

"Are you working hard?" Martha asked with a motherly smile. Her hair was pulled back into a single pony tail that bobbed as she walked towards Pete. He swallowed hard.

"Haha, you have no idea." Pete croaked out nervously hoping that Marta would not notice the tent beginning to form in his pants.

Martha moved a hand to rest over Pete's heart. "Ooh, you are nervous! I can feel your heart beating fast! I'm so glad you two were here to help me. I don't think I could have ever gotten all of this done without the two of you. If there's anything i can do for you guys feel free to ask me.'"

Both boys agreed that they would definitely take her up on the offer. Their eyes rested on Martha as she bent over to reach inside of the truck. As she slowly bent, her shirt rode up giving the boys a clear view of her thong. Whitney took the change to walk up behind her. His crotch ground into her ass as he laid his hands on her shoulder.

"Whitney, what are you doing?" Martha moaned in shock as the boy massaged her shoulders. She relaxed easily into his touch. Her low cut shirt moved in a way that slowly gave a view of her bare breasts. Whitney shook his head. He should have known she would be the type to not wear underwear.

"Hey, you looked more tired than me. I just thought that i'd give you a little massage." Whitney smirked at the older woman. The lower her shirt dropped, the more excited both the boys got. "It must be hard to do labor with those tits. They must be hard on your shoulders, right?"

"W-well…" Martha was so enthralled in the massage that she did not notice her shirt falling below her breasts. Pete strode up to Martha's side to get a better view of Martha. Her breasts were huge!

"I'll massage you too!" Pete suggested and moved to add his hands to the mix. With no better place to touch, he decided to be direct. Both hands firmly gripped her breasts and kneaded. The moans Martha gave off were enough to encourage both boys to continue on.

With the intense stimulation on her nipples, Whitney moved from her shoulders, slowly down her back, and to her jeans. He unbuttoned them smoothly and eased them down her thighs. His hands then pulled her thong to the side for the first view of the cougar's pussy. It was soaking wet. There was no doubt that Martha knew what she was doing.

"You actually love this, don't you? You're secretly perverted aren't you?" Whitney assessed as he plunged fingers into her core. Slowly adding more. "Look at how many fingers you're taking."

"Oh, yes, right there! Give me more!" Martha broke her silence with moans.

Slowly, they moved from the truck door towards the bed of the truck. Pete laid down and Martha slowly pulled down his pants as Whitney stripped himself. Pete was well endowed, as was Whitney. Martha felt herself salivate as she thought of all the things they were about to do. Martha popped her lips over Pete's cock and slowly took it all in. Deepthroating was not new to her. Pete's moans of encouragement did nothing but urge her to continue.

Whitney pressed his cock between her asscheeks reminding her that he was present and just as aroused.

Martha crawled on top of Pete and slowly sank down on him. His cock pierced her and easily filled her hole. She rose up and down slowly, driving Pete insane.

"Ooh, it's so deep!" Martha moaned and ground her hips.

Whitney reached around her to play with her nipples as she continued to hump Pete. "You enjoy playing with guys half your age?"

"Oh yes, this is the best! But I still want more! I want more of your dicks!" Martha pulled her hair tie out and allowed her ginger hair to flow down her back.

"Don't worry I'll give you as much as you want." Whitney assured the milf. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his cock before positioning himself at the older woman's ass.

Whitney thrust in just as Pete did. Whitney screamed in pleasure. "No one can please me as much as two teenage boys! My husband is nothing compared to you!"

Compared to Pete's strategic strokes, Whitney thrust in hard, aggressive strokes. Having a cock fill both of Martha's holes drove her insane. Nothing was better than where she was at this very moment. In the bed of her truck, sandwiched between her son's best friend and the high school's hottest kid. She felt herself peaking

"Oh, I'm coming! Fill me with your cum!" Martha howled in ecstasy. Both boys felt her clinching tightly around their cocks. They came at the same time, filling her completely. Thick cum leaking out as they removed their dicks.

"Oh god that was hot." Whitney's breaths were heavy as he clothed himself. Pete followed suit.

"Maybe i just gave Clark a baby brother." Pete laughed as he wide the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, thank you boys with the help on the farm." Martha wiped her hair from her face. "Can I expect you to help out the same time tomorrow?"


End file.
